


(Fanart) Science Officer Kirk 02

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Science Officer James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Portrait of Science Officer James T. Kirk





	(Fanart) Science Officer Kirk 02

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I just can't quit doing these goofy pictures of Kirk in glasses...
> 
>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
